


Dragon Wings

by MudkipStar (TokiMudkip)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Dragon winged people, Mostly OC's, Possible Hiccup/OC later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiMudkip/pseuds/MudkipStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Vikings made peace with the dragons, they attracted the attention of a third party they'd never seen. The Dragonwings, winged humans with bladed dragon tails and illusion powers, watched the Vikings on Berk until they were sure they could trust them. Now, a year later, the Dragonwings have come out of the shadows... Not compliant with Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or How To Train Your Dragon 2.</p><p>*****MARKED COMPLETE BECAUSE ITS DISCONTINUED SORRY ALTHOUGH THERES REALLY NO ONE TO APOLOGIZE TO SEEING AS NO ONE WAS READING IT AND I CANT BLAME THEM LETS BE HONEST HERE*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HTTYD and the canon characters do not belong to me (I wish they did!). However, the original characters and the concept of the Dragonwings do. Please ask before using them.
> 
> I apologize if my portrayals of the canon characters are inaccurate, I'm not very good at making characters conform to predefined personalities. Because of this, they are going to talk as little as possible :P I would absolutely love any feedback on how to improve in this area, as I do wish to make them talk more often but feel almost like I'm betraying them when I don't portray them right. If you have any ideas for how to improve Chapter 1 more, please leave a comment or shoot a message my way!
> 
> italics = dragon language or thoughts.

_It's over._

Jaykala Kalana, the brand-new queen of the Dragonwings, watched as the Vikings sailed away from Dragon Island. Soot fell like snow from the sky, the remains of the hideous dragon called the Red Death.

_The Red Death is gone. We're free._

For longer than any dragon or Dragonwing could remember, the Red Death had ruled Dragon Island and the creatures who lived there. The riderless dragons were sent to raid Viking islands for food, while the Dragonwings and their dragons did anything else the Red Death ordered. For some reason, the Red Death didn't want Vikings to see the Dragonwings. There was a theory that it was afraid if the Vikings saw creatures so like them they would want to help instead of being enemies. If a dragon didn't bring enough food back, they were eaten by the Death. If a Dragonwing didn't complete a task fast enough, they were eaten. If anyone did something the Death didn't like, they were eaten. If the 800-foot-long dragon was just plain bored… the nearest living creature was eaten. They couldn't even leave - the Death had some kind of weak mind control that prevented them from leaving its control.

Nearly a month before, the only known male Night Fury, who the dragons and Dragonwings called Nael, or Night, had gone missing during a raid. Then Nael reappeared chained on a Viking boat with a missing tail fin - except it had been replaced with an artificial one, which made no sense. Why would the Vikings replace his missing fin and give him back his flight? The Vikings had used him to find their way through the mist to Dragon Island, and immediately attacked the Nest, cracking open the volcano containing the nest and unknowingly angering the Red Death. The dragons and Dragonwings fled, not wanting to be killed in the Red Death's fury, and the Death emerged for the first time in nearly two centuries. The Vikings would have been wiped out if it hadn't been for one undersized Viking who freed Nael and, together with Nael, did what hundreds of dragons and Dragonwings had tried and failed to do.

They killed the Red Death.

Jaykala and the other Dragonwings and dragons were in an astonished daze as they walked through the smoke and softly falling soot from the fiery defeat of the Red Death. It had only been a day since the Red Death had eaten Jaykala's mother, the Dragonwing queen Kaila Kalana, for trying to start a rebellion against the tyrannical dragon that ruled them. Now the Death was dead and Jaykala was queen, even though she was only thirteen years old. She was queen of the Dragonwings, a race of people with Night Fury-like wings and Night Fury-like tails, except for the addition of a blade on the end. People who could also hide themselves with illusion and spoke the language of dragons. A race of dragon riders.

Jaykala's best friend, her Night Fury Ika, looked out at the leaving Vikings with the same amazement the young Dragonwing was feeling. _"Jay… what will we do now? We've never known freedom, not even the oldest of the Dragonwings. I'm not sure I know what to do."_ The small shimmering speckles that covered Ika's body and gave her her name, which meant 'sky of stars', shimmered in the dying sunlight.

Jay watched as the last of the Viking ships disappeared over the horizon into the setting sun. _"We watch… and we wait."_

~~~~~~

In the former dragon-killing arena - now the dragon-training arena - the small group of Viking dragon riders argued over what to call the new species of dragon they'd found, which spun around while breathing fire to make a pattern that looked like a hurricane on the ground. Finally they settled on Typhoomerang.

Just outside the arena, the watching Dragonwing's eyes, the only part of his body visible under his cloak of illusion, glittered with amusement.

 _Typhoomerang,_ he thought. _What a strange name for a Fire-Weaver._

~~~~~~

The beefy Viking chief trying to control the Night Fury grunted as he steered the Night Fury into another cliff. "That was the dragon's fault!" he declared. As he crash-landed, the invisible Dragonwing watcher winced.

He will never be a dragon rider, she thought to herself. She was pleasantly surprised several days later, when the chief managed to tame a Thunderdrum even the best of the Dragonwings' dragon tamers hadn't been able to get under control.

~~~~~~

_One Year After the Red Death's Defeat_

"It's time," Jay whispered softly to the rest of the Dragonwings. They looked out from the shadows of the forest at the Viking dragon riders who were standing with their dragons at the edge of the forest, arguing. Over the past year, the Dragonwings had picked up the Viking language, and in their watching of Berk had decided that the Vikings could be trusted enough for the Dragonwings to show themselves and hopefully find a new home on Berk.

"Kalana, are you sure?" an older Dragonwing named Cole asked. Though he talked in the human language, as they all did so that they could increase their fluency, he still used the Dragonwing word for 'queen' to address Jay. Despite her wishes to simply be called Jay or Jaykala, most Dragonwings still referred to her as Kalana.

"Yes. We've been hiding long enough," Jay replied, taking a deep breath. _"This is it. Let's do this,"_ she whispered to Ika, and moved out of the forest, the other Dragonwings following. The arguing riders grew silent as they noticed the new creatures emerging from the shadows. Jay and Ika stepped forward.

"I am Jaykala Kalana, queen of the Dragonwings, and this is my dragon companion, Ika," she said in her accented Human. "We have no home, and have been hiding from you here on Berk until we knew we could trust you. We would like to ask if we can stay here, with you, on Berk."

The leader of the Viking riders, a boy called "Hiccup," stepped forward. "You'll have to speak to my father. He's the chief," he said, reacting surprisingly well for someone who's just discovered an entire race of winged people, not to mention seeing another Night Fury when he'd thought his dragon was the only one. "We'll take you there."

"Wait, Hiccup. Is this really such a good idea? They could be working with Alvin," the blond rider, "Astrid," said, grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"I assure you, we are not here to attack you. I swear it on the Ausra - the Living Stars," Jay assured them.

"Well, that sounds sincere enough. Let's just go. I think we should help them, but it's up to my father," Hiccup said, hopping on his Night Fury, who the dragons had called Nael - Night - but the Vikings apparently called "Toothless." Which made no sense to Jay.

"Thank you," Jay said, and climbed onto Ika's back. Although she had wings of her own, she couldn't fly nearly as fast as a dragon could over any distance longer than about a thousand feet, and the village was farther away than that. The rest of the Dragonwings took off after them. Jay flew next to Hiccup, as she wanted to get to know him. Ika talked to Toothless - apparently he preferred to be called that now - while Jay started a conversation with Hiccup. They talked the rest of the way back, and Jay decided that if the rest of the Vikings were like Hiccup when she talked to them she'd like it on Berk.

When they reached the village and the large group of Dragonwings landed, they caused quite a commotion. Jay could hear startled comments coming from all around: "Who are they?" "What are they?" "Are those wings?" "Forget the wings - look at those tails! And the blades on the ends!" Jay stood proudly despite the muttering, wings half opened as many of the Dragonwings had them. She saw a large man pushing through the crowd - she remembered from her year of watching that this was Stoick, leader of the Vikings and Hiccup's father. "What's going on here? Who are these people, Hiccup?"

Jay stepped forward before Hiccup could answer. "I am Jaykala Kalana, queen of the Dragonwings. We have been hiding on your island since the Red Death's… well, death, trying to decide if we could trust you enough to reveal ourselves. We want to ask if we can stay here with you, on Berk. Dragon Island… has too many bad memories," she requested.

Stoick looked at her for a few moments before coming to a decision. "I suppose you can stay," he agreed. "But if there's any trouble, I'll be asking you to leave."

Jay couldn't believe he had agreed so readily. "Really?" she almost whispered.

"Yes, really," Stoick said.

Jay actually started jumping up and down, Ika doing the same thing. Several people backed away - a Night Fury bouncing uncontrollably up and down was a little scary. _"Ika, we did it! We can stay!"_ Jay cried jubilantly, accidentally switching back to dragon, her native language, in her excitement.

"Um, why are you making noises that sound kind of like words and kind of like dragon noises?" "Snotlout" asked.

"Sorry, forgot to keep myself speaking your language. Our native language is the language of dragons - well, more like words that sound a lot like the language of dragons," Jay explained.

"Wow, we can finally find out things about dragons from the dragons themselves! This is amazing," 'Fishlegs' exclaimed.

"We can give you a tour of the village, if you want. Although I don't think we can give the tour to all of you at once," Hiccup offered.

"Thanks for the offer. I think me and Ika will take the tour, then we'll be able to give the others the tour," Jay decided.

"Okay then, follow me," Hiccup said, hopping onto Toothless and taking off. Jay and Ika leaped into the air after them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, that's the first chapter. It was just kind of an idea I had - which turned into a roleplay on another website called Chicken Smoothie - and I decided to write a fanfiction about it. So what do you think? What's your opinion on the idea of Dragonwings? What should happen next? How can I make my canon characters more accurate? Please give me any comments or criticism you have!
> 
> I've already got chapters 2 and 3 written and posted on fanfiction.net. I will post chap 2 on here on Monday (which I guess is tomorrow now... is it really 5:30 AM already???)


End file.
